Be Good
by Korpuskat
Summary: CHACK. Inspired by Andpie's Chack fluff on DevArt. Jack flips off Chase. What more do I need to say? M for suggestive/implied stuff & Language. This is the bettered version. Old one wasn't very good.


Based off the DevArt work of andpie, and the work of art is... "Chack Fluff"! And because I SUCK at drawing (mostly 'cause I don't have a scanner) I shall write a quickie fanfic about it.

Summary: Chase wants Jack to do what?! Jack is pushed over the edge... What happens? I know I suck at summaries, sue me.(or rather don't)

Rating: M for language and malexmale fluffy and Sex mention. (I.E. No lemon, but a perverted image ;D)

Pairing: Must you ask? Chack!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Sharpie. Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

Wrote this because I needed some Chack in my life.

* * *

**Be Good**

Flaring red hair blew over Wuya's shoulder. Her breath hitched. She glanced down the hallway. She sighed realizing it must've just been another overgrown kitten stalking around. She continued down the hallway to a large, oak door. Wuya pushed the door open, glancing around quickly. It was a simple room, painted a beautiful, deep, mysterious purple.

Wuya smiled knowing Chase and Dream must both be after the Gloves of D'Kare. The newest Wu gone active. When activated he gloves make the wearer's hands impervious of heat and cold.

Wuya snuck around the room. She checked under the bed, in the nightstand, and in the pillows. Wuya was already frustrated that she couldn't find it. That damned dairy of Dream's. Wuya was looking for a quick was to find Dream's weaknesses and exploit them to her pleasing. Maybe it was snow! It was already getting chilly being in the middle of December already. A light bulb went off above the witch's head. She opened the nightstand's drawer again, clawing at the back. It was off. Too shallow a drawer. One pointed fingernail caught the fake back.

Wuya pulled an old, thick, dairy from the back. It was bleached leather. In a black marker, Wuya figured a Sharpie, was scrawled out "Vol. 104" Wuya did the math quickly. Rounding Dream's age to 1300, and this was Dream's 104th diary... Each diary had twelve and a half years in it. Assuming Dream wasn't on the last page, Wuya had ten years, give or take some, of history to go through. Another light bulb went off above Wuya's head.

She remember the day Spicer quit coming around here. About six months ago...Wuya flipped through until she found the date. The handwriting was fancy _and_ easy to read....

_5/17/2008_

_This sucks. I have better things to do then help lizard boy conquer the world or what ever the hell he's been wanting to do and if he was seriously "The Greatest Warrior that Ever Lived" couldn't he just do this on his own? I mean I'd much rather be at home checking on the kitties. Wuya's kept up her personality. Still jealous I can get a reaction out of Chase and she still can't. Oddly I believe that Spicer kid has a liking for me. He gets nervous when we're in the same room... but at the same time he usually keeps his composure when Chase isn't in the room.  
_

_ From the way Chase refuses to say Jack's name, I'm beginning to wonder Chase's sexuality. Some people refuse to use the person they are infatuated with's name or nickname because it would seem too personal and possibly make them harder to work with. Of course, there is the counter of that, that Chase hates Jack so much he refuses to use Jack's name, like one would degrade another. Sure I've seen the abuse Jack puts up with and still goes for Chase's affection, but why does he keep coming back? The affection is obviously one-sided..._

_--Dream._

The next entry's writing was scribble-ish. Like she was holding back laughter. The witch squinted and had to hope she got some words right. It was like a teenager's handwriting at one point.

_5/18/2008_

_Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I can't believe what I witnessed! I saw the most crazy thing ever. Because of this Wuya is suddenly being nice to me and... I think I have more or less proof Chase is gay. You see..._

...

"Go away." Chase growled, walking away from the stunned redhead.

Jack clenched his teeth. This was it. This was the last straw. Sure he'd done things beyond belief for Chase's affection, despite never even getting any affection, but this went too far. This could most likely get him killed!He wasn't going to die for Chase if Chase didn't really care.

"Know what, Chase?" Jack said, his hormones of a teenager began building up. He glanced over to Dream and Wuya who were standing over by a hallway. Jack assume Wuya was being bitchy again, because Dream's face was a bright purple.

Chase stopped and spared a glance over his shoulder. What Jack did was enough to even pull Dream and Wuya out of their argument. And got a shear surprised look from Chase.

Jack had been using thirty or so to frown, now he was almost smiling. Those thirty or so turned into four, as Jack flipped him the bird. "Yeah. Fuck you." He spat. Time stopped a second while the thought of what he was doing ran through his head.

Wuya's mouth dropped. Dream cover her mouth with a hand because, if that was her, she knew she'd be one very unhappy immortal. Embarrassment beyond belief for the finger-er? Hell Yeah. Injury? Maybe. Death? Possible. Of course, her PMS might be bad that day....

In the blink of an eye, Chase was airborne, Jack not moving, barely registering Chase had moved. When Jack did realize Chase had moved it was too late, their bodies collided for a moment, Chase's hand capturing Jack's wrists. Jack realized instantly Chase was above him, hold his wrists down like he was about to be crucified. Jack met Chase's eyes for a second, and Dream was sure she was Chase's muscles twitching like that Dragon he kept a hold on wanted to make Jack its new scratching post.

The teen snapped his eyes closed, squinting against them as hard as he could, he dug his fingernails into his palm. Chase noticed this, but didn't pay too much attention. Jack peeked open one eye and the only thought that ran through Jack's mind now was, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit..."

With this new development, Dream was sure she was gonna finally see a bloodshed. Wuya was finely content on seeing Jack's demise.

Chase leaned down to Jack's ear and whispered lowly, "I dare you to try that again..." The close proximity made it easy hear Jack take a nervous swallow. "What shall I do with you?" He mock-pondered.

"A-Am I going to..." Jack started. He couldn't bring himself to it. Would Chase kill him? Those dramatic novels where the angry, much stronger person didn't kill the weaker, offending one because they truly loved them were crap. Hell yeah, Chase could kill Jack. It just mattered if Jack's rightful punishment was death. Then again they weren't exactly talking about the person voted "least fatal consequence giver".

And with a low chuckle Chase replied, "That'd take all the fun out of it." Chase bit Jack earlobe, drawing a gasp not from pain nor pleasure. More surprise. Jack opened his eyes completely keeping his gaze to the ceiling, but still being able see Chase smirking with his peripheral vision. He tried with all his might to think about anything else than Chase nipping his ear. "Try to be good..." Chase whispered and got off Jack.

Jack shot up to his elbows, staring in disbelief at the man walking away from him. He glanced over to the two women in the room. Wuya was pouting about not seeing the end of the annoying pest. If this was some cartoon, Dream's mouth would've dropped down to somewhere around America.

Jack instantly blushed from the nip Chase gave him. He reached up and grabbed the ear. Jack didn't really want to find out what Chase would do if he did do something again, so he hurried and ran home and _not_ tell him mother.

...

_It was SO DAMN FUNNY! Sure I didn't get my wish of bloodshed but, hell I'd rather see Chase in foreplay with another guy (especially Jack) then see Jack shed blood any day! That was fucking hilarious! You should've seen the way Jack looked when he realized what Chase had said! I wasn't sure if it was more fear or lust!_

_God, maybe helping Chase is finally paying off!_

_--Dream_

Wuya burst out laughing. She could still remember that clearly. She still remembered that Chase took eight bathes over the next two days! Her trip down memory lane was caught short by the sound of the main entrance's door opening. It was just slightly hard to miss. The sound of a metric ton of dirt hitting a wall, very silent, I tell you. Wuya stashed the dairy back in the drawer, putting the fake back up and racing down the hallway, ducking into her room just in time as Dream and Chase entered the hallway.

Wuya sighed lying on her bed. though she would never tall anyone she really did miss Spicer, despite his annoying, stupidity. Though of course once in a blue moon he'd do something smart. In truth, the one thing she'd miss most about him, is that when ever they'd open the main door, the wonderful scream he'd make when he became a Spicer-pancake. Wuya smirked to herself. She always wondered how Chase had gotten it to do that. Maybe she could get Dream's door the hit Dream in the face when she went to her room.

* * *

My first attempt at a real half-foreplay. I suck, I know. My closest to a real lemon was during a game of Chess in another Fanfic!! XD Reviews please. Sorry for grammatical errors. Tell me and I'll fix 'em.

I might turn this into a serious story. Maybe.

Original version: 9/24/08

Updated/improved/edited: 12/18/08


End file.
